The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, an image processing apparatus which performs an image correction process, an image processing method, and a program.
An image sensor used in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, for example, is provided with a color filter including an RGB array, and has a configuration in which light of a specific wavelength is incident on each pixel.
In detail, a color filter, for example, having a Bayer array is mainly used.
A captured image of the Bayer array is a so-called mosaic image in which only a pixel value corresponding to one color of RGB is set to each pixel of an image sensor. A signal processing unit of a camera performs a demosaicing process for setting all pixel values of RGB to each pixel by performing various types of signal processing such as pixel value interpolation with respect to the mosaic image, thereby generating and outputting a color image.
Signal processing for the captured image having a color filter according to the Bayer array has already been reviewed and has been technically established to a certain degree. However, signal processing for an image having an array different from the Bayer array has not been sufficiently reviewed.
In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-55038 and the like have disclosed a correction process for a captured image of an imaging apparatus provided with a filter having an RGBW array including a full wavelength transmission white (W) pixel as well as each color of RGB as a filter belonging to an image sensor.